Gaming systems for use in a gaming environment, such as a casino, have a limited maximum number of participants able to play the game simultaneously due to, for example, the size of the specific gaming site or other physical limitations to the gaming system. There is a general desire to allow for more players per each area unit within such a gaming environment.